


A Series of Skimmons Tumblr Submissions

by happypugfics



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/F, skimmons - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-25
Updated: 2015-04-25
Packaged: 2018-03-25 18:34:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3820609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/happypugfics/pseuds/happypugfics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a collection of Skimmons submissions from my tumblr.  Explicit for later chapters to come.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Series of Skimmons Tumblr Submissions

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own the characters or the universe. All rights belong to marvel.
> 
> Jemma and Skye are getting married but Skye got scared that she's enough for her and left Jemma alone in the altar. Years later they met again in a grocery store, Skye approached her but Jemma couldn't remember who she is anymore, it turns out Jemma just want to torment Skye and get revenge for leaving her in the altar. But Skye, unaware of what Jemma's plan, took it as a 2nd chance to win back Jemma.

              Jemma remembered it like it was yesterday.  As she stared across the aisle, past the oranges, grapefruits, and watermelons, she saw her.  She was almost exactly the same as she had been back then.  Still tall and slender, still had long chocolate brown hair (80% cocoa kind, not milk chocolate).  She looked a little more professional now than she had so many years ago, but her original flare was still there.  The woman hadn’t completely been absorbed by white collar society.

              Jemma remembered the last day she saw her.  That day, her heart had broken, and shattered into a million tiny pieces, and she had only just barely managed to pick them all up and put them back together.  Metaphorically of course.  Some pieces were probably still missing.  Yes, Jemma Simmons remembered her wedding day like it was yesterday, but she remembered it for all the wrong reasons.

              Jiaying had brought the scribbled note to her long after the wedding march had played; long after the whispers started to turn into a room full of chatter; long after Jemma had sat down on the steps of the stage, sobbing and alone at the altar with only Leo there to comfort her.  Phil, Melinda, Bobbi, Mack, and Hunter had all gone in search of the illusive other bride.  They didn’t get back till after Jiaying had come and gone. 

              The woman had apologized profusely, and Jemma had nodded in acceptance.  After all, how could she have known?  How could anyone have known?  If she hadn’t told her own mother, then it really must have been a sudden decision.  That’s what hurt Jemma even more.  It had been a quick, split decision to leave her alone on their wedding day, wifeless. 

              _Jemma,_  
                             I can’t do this.  I’m so sorry I’ve ruined everything.  I hope you don’t hate me.  
                                                                                                                   -Skye

              For a while she did hate her.  The woman wouldn’t answer her calls, wouldn’t answer her emails, had even moved apartments and eventually changed numbers.  Not even Jiaying knew where her daughter had gone, and after a year or two, Jemma had stopped asking.  Her anger slowly slipped away, and she had come to terms with the fact that Skye had left her.  Her reason or absence of one, no longer mattered either, and Jemma had eventually moved on with her life.  
  
              Until now.  
  
              There the woman stood, examining the vegetables, only a few feet across from her.  Jemma didn’t know whether to be excited, angry, or sad…but she was confused.  When Skye glanced her way, Jemma ducked down behind the apple stand, breathing hard and suddenly in a panic.  What should she do?  Should she talk to her?  Ask her where she has been all this time?  Should she run away and lose this opportunity?    
  
              By the time she rose back up, the girl was gone, and Jemma sighed heavily.  She couldn’t handle this.  She wasn’t well equipped enough to handle this situation.  It had been five years.  Five long years of anger, crying, and trying to get over the girl who had left her heart wide open for everyone to stare at.  She settled on anger, until she heard a familiar voice behind her.  
  
              “Jemma?”  
  
              Silence.  
  
              “Jemma Simmons, is that you?”  
  
              The anger vanished, and suddenly Jemma was only afraid.  She turned around slowly, afraid to look her directly in the eyes.  She was afraid to look, although she already knew the face the words belonged too.  When she faced Skye fully, she didn’t know what to do.  She didn’t know what to say.  Words just came out.  
  
              “Yes.  Who might you be?  Have we met before?”  
  
              What?  
  
              Jemma had never seen someone go from looking so excited to so crushed in such a short amount of time.  She imagined it’s what she must have looked like that day, when Skye never walked down the aisle after her.   
  
              “I’m Skye.  Skye Johnson…you…you don’t remember me?  We uh…we have definitely met before,” She stammered.  Skye was stammering.  Jemma never remembered her doing that.  She must have caught her so off guard.  She looked so awkward and confused.  She had already committed…she couldn’t take it back now.  
  
              “No, sorry.  I meet a lot of people every day while working at Stark Industries.  I certainly can’t remember everyone I come into contact with,” _Wow, a little harsh there, Jems._   Jemma mentally scolded herself, but it was no less than what Skye deserved.  She had broken her heart, it was only fair that Jemma returned the favor.  She didn’t expect what came next.  
  
              “Oh, I’m sorry.  It was silly of me to think that you would remember,” Skye played it off, even though Jemma knew full well that she acutely remembered that they had met before.  “We just…we had met in a coffee shop a long time ago.  I was in a hurry and ran into you and spilled your drink all over you…”  
  
              “Must have been a charming encounter…” Jemma commented and she saw Skye frown.  The girl wasn’t about to give up though.  
  
              “Yes, well, you were really upset with me.  I’m such a klutz,” Skye smiled.  Was she blushing?  “You had an important research presentation to get too and your shirt was all dirty.  I had apologized, actually, and offered you an extra shirt out of my bag.”  


              Jemma remembered that day.  It had been the day she met Skye seven years ago.  She had had to cover up the black and yellow Star Wars shirt with her lab coat while she gave the presentation.  They had actually exchanged numbers, so that Jemma would be able to return the shirt when she was done using it.  It had resulted in another coffee date, followed by many others.  
  
              “How unusual that I don’t remember,” Jemma found herself smiling.  She was trying very hard to be angry, but all she could feel was years of love for this woman bubbling back up to the surface.  “Did you ever get your shirt back?”  
  
              Skye didn’t miss a beat, “you know what?  No, I don’t think I did.  It’s fine though, it was an old shirt,” She was smiling.  Jemma was smiling too.  She didn’t know if Skye thought she was lying, or if she was buying the story that Jemma didn’t remember.    
  
              “Oh, I’m terribly sorry.  How rude of me,” Jemma frowned then, though she really wanted to smile.  They both seemed to be playing along in this alternate little reality that they had created for themselves.  
  
              “I know a way you can make it up to me, and for forgetting my name,” Skye offered, stepping a little closer.  Jemma noticed the pink on her cheeks and she couldn’t help but blush herself.  She had no way of knowing that Skye wouldn’t just leave again.  She shouldn’t trust her.  She shouldn’t want to trust her this much…but she did.  
  
              “Oh?”  
  
              “The way I see it, you owe me a shirt, and I owe you a coffee.  We could grab some sometime?” Skye asked.   
  
              Jemma’s eyebrow rose.  That had been smooth.  The girl was asking her out all over again.  Jemma knew she should say no.  All of her previous experience told her so, and yet, she didn’t want to listen.  
  
              “I would like that, Skye.”  
  
              She would let her little charade run for now.  Jemma had so many questions for her, but she would let Skye sweat a little before she revealed herself.  She needed to earn Jemma’s trust all over again, but Jemma didn’t think that would be too hard.  She had never been able to resist the girl, and she didn’t think she would do such a great job the second time around.  What was the harm in a second chance?


End file.
